dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarface
is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in "Pendulum Room Peril", the 17th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on August 30, 1989. Pumpkin's name is simply the same as the vegetable he is named after. Biography Pumpkin is a Saiyan soldier who is a short, bald with navy blue hair around his head and two scratches on his face, he works alongside his partner, Brocco, tormenting anything other than their own kind. While training for their battle against the forthcoming Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu use the Pendulum Room at Kami's Lookout to travel backwards in time by 100 years, where they materialize in a ravaged city on Planet Vegeta, littered with the corpses of Saiyans. It is here that they encounter Brocco and Pumpkin. Brocco is the first to appear. While Chiatozu observes a head in the window display of what might have once been a shop, the head liquefies, revealing Brocco's face beneath it. Chiatozu attempts to flee and catch up to Tien and the others, however he is grabbed by Brocco and is drained of his lifeforce. Tien's attempts to defend his friend with a Tri-Beam prove inferior when he is counterattacked by Pumpkin. In a fit of rage, Tien attacks Brocco using his martial arts, but Brocco proves to be fast enough to evade each move. Yamcha's Spirit Ball is successful in hitting the two Saiyans, but fails to have any effect on them. He and Pumpkin are also unfazed by a simultaneous barrage of the Tri-Beam, Spirit Ball and Kamehameha techniques. While Brocco takes flight against Tien, Pumpkin drags Krillin through a decimated floor, to his temporary doom. The two remaining Z Fighters Tien and Yamcha hold their own against the Brocco and Pumpkin for only a short time, before Pumpkin's beam attack kills the martial artists. The original group is soon transferred back to the Pendulum Room where they are astonished to find themselves alive, but find themselves uneasy having experienced the power of Saiyans first-hand. Because Brocco and Pumpkin exist 100 years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, they are the only Saiyans seen in the series who are not under the segregation of Frieza. Saiyans free from Frieza's control during his time in power have been known to appear in several ''Dragon Ball'' films, but the canonicity of each is debatable. According to the ''Dragon Ball'' timeline, Frieza began his period of control in 731 AD, while the Z Fighters use the Pendulum Room, where they encounter Brocco and Pumpkin, in May 762 AD. This means that at the point in history where the group visits, Planet Vegeta would enjoy 69 more years of freedom before Frieza's rise to power. Special abilities * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Villains From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.